The Forgotten
by Kyuudaime Uzukage
Summary: Hadrian Potter was four years old when The Dark Lord attacked and it was Harry who vanquished the Dark Lord but his infant brother Eric takes all the credit. Dark but not evil Harry, Super smart and powerful ravenclaw Harry. Starts with Harry's fourth year.
1. Chapter 1

**The Forgotten**

Lord Voldemort was going to enjoy the best day of his life-his pathetic spy-Peter Pettigrew had revealed to him the location of the Potters. Trust- The Dark Lord smirked as he neared the cottage- which was no longer under the Fidelius charm, trust would only condone betrayal and treachery. In his entire fifty-five years of life, Voldemort never trusted anyone, not even Bellatrix LeStrange, his most loyal follower; his order was ruled by fear, aggression and manipulation. With a swish of his wand, the door was blast opened. What fools were the Potters, trusting the mudblood and muggle loving Albus Dumbledore and leaving their offspring alone in a house guarded by only a weak Fidelius.

The dark lord slowly ascended the stairs, his malicious grin grew wider when he saw the crib, with an infant in it. However, he was shocked when he saw a four-year-old boy walk out from behind the crib who promptly stood between the dark lord and his target. "So, what took you so long?" Hadrien Potter said in a calm voice. Voldemort surveyed the young child before him, he could hardly believe it, the boy's magic core was significantly more powerful than any he had encountered before, possibly even more powerful than himself when he was the boy's age.

"What do you mean Potter?" The dark lord asked.

"I dreamt that our encounter would happen." Harry said without a care in the world.

"You are a seer then? A pity for you would be a great asset to my dark empire, _AVADA KEDAVRA!_ " The dark lord shouted, a mixture of regret and malicious glee in his blood red eyes.

Harry just frowned as the green jet of light neared him, he simply stood his ground and accepted the oncoming green light. His mind went black when he felt the killing curse crash upon him. Voldemort smirked when he saw his killing curse hit the black haired youth, but then the unimaginable happened, he did not feel the brat's soul departing to the void, no it did not leave his body and the killing curse was coming his way and before he knew what was happening, his soul was brutally ripped from his body.

Luckily, with all his instruments of immortality, his Horcruxes, the Dark Lord knew that he would be back soon as his spirit fled the destroyed room. Minutes after the Dark Lord's departure, three pops could be heard. Lily Potter was a mess, her eyes filled with tears as she sprinted up to the destroyed room. Inside, she found her eldest son laying on the floor while her youngest was crying in the crib. Lily quickly went over to Harry and was relieved when she found a pulse. James Potter entered the damaged nursery and sighed when Lily nodded to him that Harry was unscathed but both Potters gasped when saw a large gash on the forehead of their youngest child, Eric Potter,

James frantically shouted, "Albus, what is this?"

The manipulative old bastard broke into a 'joyous' smile, "My boy, the prophecy has been fulfilled."

He took the baby from James Potter and said, "I give you, Eric Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived."

Both Potters paled at this, "What does this all mean?" James whispered.

"Young Eric will need training, Voldemort will surely return one day, and young Eric would be the only one who can destroy him. "Dumbledore said gravely.

"What about Harry?" Lily said frantically, clutching her eldest to her chest tightly.

Dumbledore surveyed the said boy, he scanned the unconscious youth's magical core and his eyes widened in shock, "A boy with a potential to be more powerful than Merlin? He must be closely watched." He thought to himself. "Young Harry will need protection as well." Dumbledore said as he left the Potters alone to alert the authorities that Eric Potter was the chosen one.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ten Years Later_

"Hawwy! Wake now." The fourteen-year-old Harry Potter was woken up by a giggling small, red haired girl, who was jumping up and down on his stomach.

"Rosie, please let me sleep some more." Harry grumbled drowsily and pulled his sheets tighter to him, after looking at his alarm clock which read eight a.m.

"Please Hawwy, purty please?" Rose pouted, her bottom lip quivering.

'Damn those puppy eyes and that pout.' Harry thought as he sleepily sat up on his bed.

"Yay!" She exclaimed.

Harry muttered under his breath about spoiled little girls while he slid on his slippers, he went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and when he came back, Rosie was bouncing up and down on his bed, he gave her an amused look and beckoned for her to follow him.

"Piggyback yeah!" The little girl shouted while jumping on her eldest brother's unsuspecting back.

"Ooof." Harry gasped, and growled as he ran out of his room with his little sister screaming on his back.

Harry settled Rosie in her chair before starting the stove and began making breakfast for the two of them, not many people save Rosie and his friends knew that he loathed his parents. Ever since he woke up after being hit point blank by a killing curse by the most powerful dark wizard since Morgana, he saw his parents doting on his little brother and casting him aside as if he were worthless. They were never there for him, not on his birthdays, not when he had his first bout of accidental magic, not the day he got his Hogwarts letter, not when he went to Diagon Alley for the first time in his life, not when he left for the Hogwarts Express. What had once been a cheerful and optimistic boy was gone, leaving only a cold and heartless soul to the ones that didn't know him.

The only thing that kept him from walking off from his home was little Rosie, his adorable little sister clung on to him like glue since the first time he held her.

"Yum." Little Rosie chirped happily as she ate her pancakes in an unlady like way.

Harry smiled, as he dug into the pancakes on his own plate. As the two finished, Harry, with a flick of his hand, casted a cleaning charm, leaving the once dirty dishes gleaming clean. Rosie applauded during the entire process and giggled as Harry stacked the dishes back into their drawers. Harry's eyes narrowed as he saw his mother walking in.

"Good morning, Rosie, Harry." Lily Potter said. Her smile vanished when all she got from her eldest son was a grunt and a cold stare.

"So, do you need company for getting your books Harry?" Lily asked, hoping to establish a conversation.

Harry, his face, one of utmost contempt and disgust narrowed his eyes and said coldly, "No"

Then without another word, he kissed his little sister on the cheek, causing her to giggle loudly, Harry smiled and walked off to the fireplace where he grabbed a handful of floo powder and enunciated in a clear voice, "Diagon Alley!" A green flame engulfed him, and he was gone. Harry found himself in the busy streets of Diagon Alley. He first went into the Owl Emporium to get some snacks for his familiar Bronte, a rare Thunderbird that was completely black except for its head, which was dark grey.

"HARRY!" Harry smiled as he saw his three best friends running quickly towards him.

"Right on time Potter." Fred and George Weasley said grinning like loonies.

"Forget them, so how was your summer?" Roger Davies asked, rolling his eyes at the twins' antics.

"It was okay I guess, except my bitchy asshole of a brother's going to be at Hogwarts this year. I'm so sick of my house, Eric Potter is going to Hogwarts, I'm so proud, blah blah blah. All that bullshit." Harry said with a sneer. Fred laughed while George and Roger clapped his back, "C'mon mate, don't go raging over that bitch, it's not worth losing your brain cells." Harry smiled back, and the four teens walked into Flourish and Blott's.

"I hope this year's Defense teacher will be more competent than the last three we had." Roger said as the group made their way towards the apothecary.

"I heard from father that it's going to be taught by a man called Quirrell." George said with a frown on his face.

"Quirrell? Sounds like a dunderhead to me." Harry said.

As they opened the door of the apothecary, Roger muttered, "Speaking of dunderheads."

The four fourth years saw the Head of Slytherin, Professor Severus S. Snape and Elan Malfoy at the counter. Roger, being the closest, walked up confidently and said in a polite tone, "Good morning, Professor Snape." Snape turned on to his four-star students and drawled, "Getting potions ingredients? Mr. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Davies, Mr. Potter." His cold, unfriendly black eyes boring at his four-star pupils.

"Yes sir, Professor Snape sir." The four voices chorused.

"Very well." Snape said before the apothecary owner came back from the back room who said breathlessly "As promised, Boomslang Skin from East Africa. Top quality" 0Snape's black eyes locked contact with the storeowner's, after two minutes he nodded and drew a sack of gold and exchanged it for the large jar of snake skin.

"Potter, what does Boomslang skin and Knotgrass make when combined?" Snape suddenly barked.

"Polyjuice Potion, Professor Snape, sir!" Harry said respectfully.

Snape looked displease that the son of his arch-nemesis had not been caught off guard, but Harry wasn't in Ravenclaw without reason.

"I see that you have been keeping up with your studies over the summer Potter, satisfactory effort" Snape droned. Believe it, a "satisfactory effort" from Snape was the highest praise a person could get. With that greasy haired potion's master bade the boys farewell and exited the apothecary.

"Did you see Snape's face?" Roger said while chuckling, "It looked like he swallowed skele-grow."

"Hah, might I remind you that you nearly wet your pants when Snape gave you his death glare when you misread the instructions for the Calming Draught last year." Elan said, laughing. Roger instantly closed his mouth and his face turned a light pink. "That was not cool Elan. I really thought he was going to off me."

Harry just waved at his four friends, "Enough, let's get this over with." With that he handed his list of potion ingredients and held out several galleons for them. Minutes later the group went to Florean Fortescue's Ice cream store, where they saw another familiar face waving at them.

"Hey Cedric." Harry said,

"How's our favorite Puff doing?" Elan joked,

"Good to see you again Ceddie. Ignore the blonde fool" Roger nodded which made Elan throw a glare at him.

"Hey guys, finished your shopping list for this year?" Cedric asked while flashing his usual charming yet somewhat weird smile.

The five nodded as they sat down around the table. "My parents said the boy who lived is coming to Hogwarts this year." Cedric said coolly, turning to Harry. Harry smacked his palm to his head and said, "You got that right Ceddie, it's a headache at home already now there's no more peace and quiet in the castle too." Elan just patted him on the back.

"Oh, speaking of which." Roger said, nodding to where a great crowd was sextet saw a short, chubby boy with glasses and black hair waving and posing to the crowd. All six boys had disgusted faces at the scene.

Harry then looked at his watch and said hurriedly, "Sorry guys, I gotta get going, I promised Rosie that I'll get her some Crystallized Pineapples."

Elan, Cedric, Roger, Fred and George chuckled and nodded their farewell. Pulling his hood over his head, Harry got the pineapples, left the candy store and it was dark when he flooed back home from the Leaky Cauldron.

"Hawwy!" Rosie squealed as she launched herself into Harry's arms.

"How's my favorite girl?" Harry replied and handed her a box of crystallized pineapples.

Rosie squealed in delight and ran off with the box to read her picture books after leaving several sloppy kisses on her brother's face. Harry smirked but it was quickly replaced with an angry sneer as he scanned the headlines of the afternoon edition of The Daily Prophet.

 **The-Boy-Who-Lived visits Diagon Alley**

 _Rita Skeeter_

 _This afternoon, this reporter has had the marvelous opportunity to see the vanquisher of You-Know-Who come to Diagon Alley to buy his materials for his first year of Hogwarts. The day has finally come for our young hero to start his magical education,_

" _We are so very proud of him." Auror Captain James Potter said, "Words cannot describe how proud we are that Hogwarts has accepted him" His wife, Lily Potter added._

Harry could no longer read on, he felt disgusted as he tossed the newspaper in the fireplace and opening his palm, fired a massive white ball of fire that turned it into dust.

As he went to sleep, his piercing emerald green eyes turned a shade of cold jade as he watched it burn, from that moment, a seed of darkness was planted in his heart, he would show them, he would show them all, just who the most powerful wizard in history was.


End file.
